With reference to FIG. 1, an example of a prior prosthetic device 100 is illustrated. The illustrative prior prosthetic device 100 includes a prosthetic 105 affixed, via a socket connector 110, to a prosthetic socket 115. The prosthetic socket 115 may have been a “sleeve” or “jacket” into which the residual limb 120 (having a bone 125) may have been affixed through suitable connections such as compressive vacuum, suction, straps, elastic band, and the like (not shown). Optionally, a gel liner 130 may have been used to aid in comfort and/or fit.
With reference to FIG. 2, an example of an alternative prior prosthetic device 200 is illustrated. The alternative prior prosthetic device 200 includes a female implant 205 surgically implanted into a bone 210 of a residual limb 215. A connecting screw 220 is screwed into the female implant 205 through an abutment piece 225, which protrudes through the skin of the residual limb 215. A torque absorber 230 may have been affixed to the connecting screw 220. The torque absorber 230 received a component connector 235 to which could be affixed a prosthetic 240.